Not Such A Suite Life
Not Such A Suite Life is the fifth episode of season 1 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Cody, free from prison thanks to tricking Chase, begins a new life in Iraq with Sander, Olive, Meri, Bailey, Cody Jr, Tina and Hailey. However, things begin to go down hill from there. The house they buy wastes nearly all their money, so they are forced to move into a cheap model home illegally built by Kaz that is the hide-out of an evil Arabic mastermind who thinks Meri is Kaz in a girl costume and throws her, Olive, and Sander in prison. Scared of being next, Cody Jr takes his family and Tina to see a brother he has lost touch with. However, Hailey has a horrible chocolate allergy. Cody Jr begins to feel incestuous around Paris, but stops soon. Tina returns to the states to sue Chase for divorce and takes Cody and Maya with her, where they are both arrested-Maya being the daughter of a British spy who helped Kaz build the illegal American houses on Iraqui farms. This leaves Bailey alone with Zack and the kids, who say the Russos moved to England. Bailey and Zack find themselves attracted to each other and Hailey reveals that she doesn't recall their parents doing anything crazy after her birth, making Cody Jr believe Zack is his father. Paris learns she was genetically-engineered. Robbie then arrives and he and Paris get married. Cody Jr runs away to England because he realizes he has feelings for Elaine. After the births of the children, Justin Tipton, Oliver Tipton, Sandra Martin, Max Martin, and Cody Martin III, the Martins who remain in France are recruited by Cyd, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Farkle, Samantha, Josh, Maya, Ruby, Louis, Shelly, Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, John, Marie, John and Marie's 12 kids, time masters Captain Davenport, Jesse, and Brandon; Berry, Jordan, Berry Jr, Jackson, Natalie, Bree, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Clarie (jealous of Robbie and Paris), and Angus. They round up remaining members of the Suite Crew-by busting Cody and Maya out of jail, plus finding London-and head to England where Max, Alex, Ellen, Martin, Elaine, Cody Jr, and Talia await them... Main Cast * Robert Torti as Cody Martin/ Zack Martin ** Cole Sprouse as young Cody/ Cody Martin III ** Dylan Sprouse as young Zack, Cody Martin Jr., and Max Martin * Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Pickett ** Debby Ryan as young Bailey and Hailey Martin * Julie Chen as London Tipton (cameo) * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett ** Zoey Deutsche as young Maya and Ashley Martin * McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo and Sandra Martin * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Berry Figgenbottom Jr. * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan, and Annie Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Edna Duncan/ Nancy Duncan * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm ** Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double) * Cozi Zuehlssdorf as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Superbionic 2009 as Leana Duncan * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby * Max Charles as Justin Tipton/ Oliver Tipton * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John Duncan and Ethan Duncan * Allie Grant as Marie Chestnut/ Ursula Duncan * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Stefanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Matthews * Neil Patrick Harris as Lucas Friar * Phil Lewis as Zay Babineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Smackle * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Chase McFly as Jesse McFly * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:2022 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:Specials